


Saved

by Readerstories



Series: Crowley x reader [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader/Crowley fic where the Reader gets caught by a demon and Crowley, who has a little crush on her, saves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

Your head are pounding, and you are tied to a chair. The last thing you can remember are painting a Devil’s trap under the carpet in the motel room, and then it is all black. You groan and move your head a little. You hear someone chuckle not far from you and you freeze.

“So you’re awake then, finally. I thought I would have to start the fun with you being unconscious.“ You open your eyes and you see a man, maybe in his late thirties, with black eyes. You’re not surprised, for what else could it be? You had been hunting this demon for a week now and of course he was going to notice. He chuckles again.

“Not going to talk sweetheart? Well, I’m going to have you making noises anyway, although they will probably not be talking.” He says walking over to the table, which is full of knives. Some are big, but some are also very small. You curse yourself for not learning the exorcise spell, you had always read it out loud instead of memorizing it, which in hindsight was extremely dumb. The demon picks up a pocket knife and walks over to you.

“You’ll have to excuse my lazy torturing skills, they are a bit… rusty. Lately it has just been fast kills. Gruesome, but fast.” He says, flashing you an evil smile. He then stabs you hard in the thigh, and twists. You bite your lip hard to keep yourself from screaming. He twists the knife even more, making you bleed even more, but you still don’t scream. He sighs, and then gets up taking another pocket knife from the table, leaving the pocket knife standing in your thigh.

“If you don’t scream, this is going to be a lot less fun. Still fun, but it is always better when they scream.” This time he stabs you in the left arm and twist. You don’t scream this time either, but a little grunt of pain leaves your mouth before you can stop it. The demon smiles, and laughs.

“See, we’re getting there.” He goes over to the table in stands there for a while. “So, should I keep stabbing you or should I do something else? Like chopping off a few fingers? What do you think, hmm?” he says in a mocking tone.

“I suggest you should do neither if you value yourself.” You suddenly hear behind you. The demon’s head snaps up and he gapes. You turn your head and now you’re definitely surprised, because it’s Crowley standing behind you. You had met him once when you were traveling with the Winchesters and all you had said to each other was some snarky remarks and answers.

“Crowley, what the hell are you doing here?” you ask him. “Saving your sorry ass.” He answers before turning to the demon.

“And as for you, I suggest that you disappear as fast as you can.” The demon just nod, still full of fear, before opening his mouth and letting black smoke pour down to the floor. There is no way he dares to stay where the King of Hell is. The body fall down, dead and empty now. Crowley snaps and the ropes around your wrists and legs disappear. You don’t stand up at first, but pull out the knife from your thigh and left arm. You curse under your breath and throw them on the floor. “He had no finesse in his torture. But more importantly, are you okay?” Crowley says.

“I’ll be sure to tell my capturer to torture me properly the next time something like this happen.” You answer, ignoring Crowley’s last question. You try to stand up, but you just fall down, luckily Crowley catches you before you hit the floor.

“Come on darling, you obviously need some help. Let’s get you back to the motel.” In an instant you are both in your motel room. You get Crowley to let you go and jump on one leg over to your bed. Sitting down, you make a grimace at all the blood. There goes your favorite pants. Even though you are an expert on cleaning away blood (hunting does that), you are not going to be able to fix the big hole in it. Absorbed in your own thoughts, you don’t notice Crowley walking over. You jump a little when the mattress dips, but Crowley chooses to ignore it. You give him a confused look, but he just touches your stab wounds, healing them both. After that, he gets up and looks like he’s going to pop off again.

“Why did you save me Crowley? I would like an answer, because I am very curious about why.” You say before he has a chance of disappearing. He turns around and looks at you.

“You’re a friend of the Winchesters, yes?” You give him a confused nod, not really seeing what that has to do with it.

“So, I don’t want the Winchesters on my ass because I let one of my demons kill you. I have enough things to do. So I saved you.” You nod, that makes sense. Not much, but a little at least. You get up, walking over to your duffle to find a new pair of pants.

“Thanks, I guess,” you say to Crowley, with your back turned towards him. You hat saying that to a demon, but he did save your life after all. You think he has already gone, so when you feel a tap on your shoulder, you’re a little surprised, but you turn around with a sigh.

“What now, C-“ you manage to say before you are cut off by a pair of lips on yours. Before you can process what’s going on, Crowley pulls back, says

“Goodbye” with a grin, and disappears. You’re left standing there, frozen and wondering what the hell just happened. Why the hell did Crowley just kiss you? After a while you come out of your frozen state, and huff. That’s a question to think about later, when you’re in clean clothes and have taken a shower. The blood is still there, even though Crowley healed the wounds.

“Ugh” you say to yourself, this is really not what you needed right now. A demon taking a liking to you, just brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
